Captain
Captain (Kapitein) was een rang die voorkwam in de marine, het leger en de luchtmacht. Een Captain was over het algemeen iemand met leiderscapaciteiten. Captain was binnen de marine en de luchtmacht een iets hogere rang dan Captain binnen het leger. Binnen het leger kwam de Colonel op hetzelfde niveau als een marine Captain. Royal Naboo Security Forces thumb|Captain [[Panaka]] Bij de Royal Naboo Security Forces was Captain de hoogste rang. Een Captain was hier dan ook de aanvoerder de gehele macht. Uniform Een Captain bij de RNSF was te herkennen aan zijn blauwe tenue, leren vest en cap met nekbescherming, het uniform dat door alle leden van de Security Officers werd gedragen. Een Captain had op zijn tenue twee rode strepen. Het detachement dat gestationeerd was op Coruscant in dienst van Senator Padmé Amidala had een uniform in dezelfde kleuren, maar nu met een iets gewijzigd uiterlijk en een leren overjas. Bekende Captains * Panaka * Gregar Typho Galactic Republic thumb|Clone Captain Binnen het Grand Army of the Republic was een Captain de aanvoerder van een Company (Kompagnie). Uniform Bij de Phase 1 Clone Troopers waren Captains te onderscheiden door rode markeringen. Bekende Captains * Kagi * Jai'galaar van het 127th Gunship Wing * Rex van het 501st Legion * Keeli Galactic Empire thumb|Captain [[Lorth Needa]] thumb|Captain [[Firmus Piett]] Binnen het Galactic Empire waren er Captains in het Imperial Army en in de Imperial Fleet. Ook hadden enkele piloten de rang van Captain, zij gaven leiding over een groep van 12 TIE Fighters. Uniform en Insigne Een Captain droeg een groen-grijs of zwart uniform met zwarte laarzen en meestal een cap in dezelfde kleur als het uniform. Het meest gebruikte insigne van een Captain uit de Imperial Fleet had drie rode blokjes en drie blauwe blokjes. Daarnaast droegen Captains één Code Cylinder. Bekende Captains *Bewil *Bolvan *Firmus Piett van de Executor *Gilad Pellaeon van de Chimaera *Godherdt *Jonus van het Death Squadron *Khurgee van de Thunderflare *Lennox van de Tyrant *Lorth Needa van de Avenger *Mod Terrik van Desert Sands *Sarkli *Yorr Rebel Alliance In de Rebel Alliance werd de rang van Captain op gelijke wijze gebruikt als in het Galactic Empire. Door de vele species en groeperingen die bij de Alliance waren aangesloten was er geen duidelijke structuur in de uniformen en insignes. Een van de aangesloten groeperingen was de Dornean Navy, die meevocht bij de Battle of Endor Bekende Captains *Areta Bell van de Duty Free *Etahn A'baht van de Torktarak *Kiles L'toth van de Braha'tok *Verrack van de Home One *Wyron Serper *Yutani *Tigran Jamiro Andere facties thumb|Captain [[Raymus Antilles]] thumb|Captain [[Maoi Madakor]] Alderaan Bij het personeel van de vloot van Alderaan werd de rang van Captain gegeven aan de bevelhebber van een schip. Toen Alderaan zich schaarde achter de Rebel Alliance werden de Captains opgenomen in de vloot van de rebellen. * Raymus Antilles van de Tantive IV * Jeremoch Colton van de Tantive IV Gungan Grand Army In het Gungan Grand Army waren Captains aanwezig. * Roos Tarpals Judicial Department Binnen het Judicial Department werd de rang van Captain gegeven aan bevelhebbers van de schepen en officiers. * Maoi Madakor van de Radiant VII * Dannl Faytonni (Oplichter) Trade Federation Binnen de Trade Federation en later ook CIS hadden de Neimoidian Captains het bevel over de vlaggenschepen. * Daultay Dofine van de Saak'ak * Lushros Dofine van de Invisible Hand Wookiees Bij het leger van de Wookiees kwamen ook Captains voor. * Merumeru Wing Guard De Wing Guard kende ook Captains. Dit was mogelijk de hoogste rang die het corps kende. * Jerrol Blendin Civiele ruimtevaart thumb|Captain [[Teyora Rekab]] De titel Captain kon nog een betekenis hebben, namelijk als gezagsvoerder van een civiel schip. Deze rang was dan niet betrokken bij een militaire organisatie. Om officieel een Captain te worden, moest het schip voldoen aan een heleboel eisen die werden gecontroleerd door het BoSS. Bekende Captains *Han Solo van de Millennium Falcon *Teyora Rekab Achter de schermen * In Episode VI waren bijna alle Imperial Officers gederadeerd of gepromoveerd tot Captain. Dit was vermoedelijk het gevolg van John Mollo die niet meer meewerkte aan Episode VI maar wel de kostuums voor de vorige films had ontworpen. * Mogelijk bestond ook de rang van Line Captain maar dit is niet officieel bevestigd. Khurgee, een Imperial Officer aan boord van Death Star I zou een Line Captain geweest zijn. Dit insigne telde zes oranje plaatjes en twee Code Cylinders. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Imperial Sourcebook *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *CCG category:Rangen